sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Callie's Gold Nugget/Transcript
(Opens up on Peck.,Toby, and Sheriff Callie looking for gold) Peck: Of all the corn poppin' luck. We've been panning for gold all morning and haven't found one nugget! (he has a horseshoe) Shucks. Another horseshoe. Toby: Aw, don't give up, Peck. I bet we'll find some gold yet. (he found a goldfish) Jeepers, look! I found gold! (Peck gets sprayed by the fish) Peck: Yeah! A goldfish! Callie: (laughs) Peck, pannin' for gold just takes patience. (sees a gold nugget; gasps) Sweet sassafras! Would 'ya lookee here. It's a gold nugget! And look at the size of it! Peck: By golly, it's as big as a biscuit! Toby: And so shiny too. Callie: Yep, a nugget this big is sure to fetch a whole lotta money. Let's take the short cut back to town and see what it's worth! Toby: How much 'ya think you'll get for your nugget, Sheriff? Enough to buy a fancy ten gallon hat? Callie: (laughs) Reckon I'll get enough to buy a whole store full of fancy ten gallon hats. All I know is, whatever I buy, it's gonna be somethin' mighty special. The Prairie Dogs: It's gonna be somethin' mighty special! Toby: And I can't wait to see what it'll be. (accidentally breaks the bridge; gasps) Sheriff Callie, help! (continues breathing) Callie: Hold on, Toby! Toby: (sighs in relief) Thanks, Sheriff. Callie: Anytime, Pardner. Peck: Now, how are we gonna get across? (camera zooms out on the bridge) Callie: Don't worry. My noodle lasso's got it covered. (swings the lasso) Hold on! (Sheriff Callie, Deputy Peck, and Toby swing across) Peck: Now that's usin' the old noodle. Callie: (laughs) It's the least I can do with this bridge bein' out. (gasps) Oh, that's it! I'll use the money I get for my gold nugget to fix Rickety Bridge! (cut to Nice and Friendly Corners) Dusty: (barely audible) Just goin' around town. Callie: Okay, fellas. I'm off to the bank to find out what my nugget's worth. Farmer Stinky: Sheriff, my cattle's done bust through my fence! Callie: Again? Farmer Stinky: Yep. Callie: No problem. I'll help you get 'em wrangled. Hmm. Maybe I shouldn't take my nugget with me. I'd hate to lose it. Would you two mind watching it while I go help Farmer Stinky? Toby: Mind? We'd love to help! Peck: Happy to oblige, Sheriff Callie. And as your deputy, I can assure you your nugget is safe with us! (Song: Count On Us) Peck and Toby: If it's gold that you need guarded, From us it won't be parted, Cowboy's Honor! Your nugget's safe with us We'll watch it day and night Never let it from our sight We're the ones guaranteed That you can trust You can count on me If you find yourself in trouble Count on me We'll come runnin' on the double Count on me Be it cold or rainy weather Count on friends We stick together! Peck: If the jailhouse needs a moppin', Toby: Or there's corn that needs a-poppin', Peck and Toby: We can help you out Never fear! If you need something done Or you're looking for some fun Then Cowboy lookee right here! Peck: Whoa! Peck and Toby: You can count on me If you find yourself in trouble Count on me We'll come runnin' on the double Count on me Be it cold or rainy weather Count on friends We stick together! We're the ones That you can trust You can count on us! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:C